Cartons are used extensively in the marketing of beverage containers. Each variety of cartons is provided with some means for forming an opening in the carton. However, it is not unusual that the opening is not located where the purchaser wants it to be and could cause enough frustration that the purchaser would change brands of beverages to obtain a desired carton.